1. Field
The disclosed embodiments generally relate to video playback and, more particularly, to capturing images from video sequences.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
Conventional methods for presenting and implementing video printing functionality in personal computers and mobile multimedia software are generally complicated and reserved for advanced users. Generally, the conventional methods include manipulating video editing software or frame grabbing utilities.
Additionally, there are video summarization programs that may require manipulating video editing software or frame grabbing utilities. In the video summaries, portions of a video are selected and presented as a video clip. The displayed frames of the video clip are generally selected from compressed video content resulting in generally poor image quality and an inadequate story line or representation of the full video from which the clip was taken.
It would be advantageous to automatically select the best image frames from a video sequence and allow a user to select the best images for printing or reproduction. It would also be advantageous to have a simplistic user interface for indicating to a user when a video frame(s) is suitable for capture such that the captured frame(s) are of high quality and representative of the story line of the video from which they are taken.